


Spirited To You

by orphan_account



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Complete, F/M, Romance, Three tests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chihiro finds a way back to the spirit world, she doesn't want to leave. Her friends are here, especially a young river spirit. However, things don't go quite as smoothly as she hoped. Many spirits despise humans, and they soon realise that Chihiro is in serious danger.<br/>Finally, a solution is found. Haku succeeds in finding a spell that can help them. Together, they must take three tests, and at the end, there is a great chance that Chihiro will become a spirit.<br/>But what will the ultimate cost be?</p>
<p>This story was originally uploaded on Wattpad, I am the original author. I do not own Spirited Away or any of the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Art Class

Chihiro placed her pencil on the desk, and sat back, admiring her drawing. A dragon flew across the page, pursued by small paper birds. Chihiro felt a presence over her shoulder, as a voice said: 

"Hey Chihiro."

"Hey Sheeta." She replied.

"Another dragon?" Sheeta asked, peering at the canvas. "I mean, it's great and all, but really? Another dragon?"

"I like dragons." Chihiro mumbled.

"You sure do." Sheeta replied, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, me and Pazu are going to town after school, wanna come?"

"Who's Pazu?" Chihiro asked, looking up at Sheeta, who was leaning on the wall behind her.

Sheeta let out an exasperated sigh. "You know, Pazu. We've been together for months now."

"Oh him." 

"Yes him. So are you coming or not?" Sheeta asked.

"Not. I have homework." Chihiro replied.

"Oh, OK." Sheeta said. "Never mind." She took one last look at Chihiro's drawing. "You dragons aren't real, right?" She asked.

"How can you be sure. Maybe they just don't want to be seen."

Sheeta put her hands up with a laugh. "OK, OK, you win." She grinned. "But seriously, do you believe in dragons an' spirits an' stuff?" She asked. Before Chihiro could answer, she continued. "Oh, lemme guess, you ended up in a weird spirit world, fall in love with some dragon spirit and then come back here and you miss him sooooo much that that's why you're so quiet and mopey all the time." Sheeta guessed with a laugh.

Chihiro cringed at how close Sheeta had come to the truth. "You've lost your mind, Sheeta." She said with a false smile.

Sheeta ignored her. "And then he promised to find you, but he never did." She concluded with a grin. "Anyway, I have to go. See you on Monday!"

Chihiro watched Sheeta leave the classroom, and link arms with a tall boy with brown air, laughing as they walked away. The sight of any relationship between anyone made her wince, because she knew it would never happen to her in this world. The only person she could ever imagined being with was in another world, and he had probably forgotten her by now.

Chihiro's eyes moistened as she thought back to what she had left behind. The people she had met were closer than family to her. Lin, who was like the protective older sister that Chihiro had never had, Bôh, who was like a loyal younger brother, she even missed grumpy old Yubaba, the owner of the bath house, who had grudgingly given Chihiro a contract, and had taken her name away.

But most of all, she missed Haku. He had been the first spirit she had met, and he had risked his life to save her. She had never felt closer to someone than Haku, and had come to realise in recent years that perhaps she felt something a little more than friendship towards the fiercely loyal, and protective river spirit.  
"Chihiro, Chihiro!" The voice of her at teacher snapped her out of her thoughts. "Chihiro, I need to leave now, are you staying behind to finish off?" He asked.

"What? Oh no, I'm all done." Chihiro replied, quickly packing up and shrugging on her bag. She hurried out of the school, and down the road, the same road that led past all that was left of the Kohaku river.

"Hi Haku." She whispered. There was no reply, there never was. "I did another drawing of you today, I wish I could show you." Still silence. Tears flooded Chihiro's eyes. "Why do you never answer Haku?" She cried. "Can you not hear me? Or have you forgotten me all together?" She sank to her knees. "I keep trying to get through Haku, but each time I go to the gate, I just end up on the other side in the human world. I try everyday, it just isn't working. I'm going to try just once more Haku, just once more, only today. I can't keep on like this anymore." Chihiro hung her head, and waited for a moment, before getting to her feet and beginning the long walk to the forest.

~

The red building stood in front of Chihiro. She had memorised every inch of it, after coming here everyday for 7 years. Taking a deep breath, she walked in for the last time. She shut her eyes, and walked through, bracing herself for the disappointment. She knew the required number of steps to reach the other side, and once she had taken them, she opened her eyes.

It felt like a knife in her heart when the view in front of her was a dense forest, again. Chihiro couldn't keep her tears in any more. They spilled down her cheeks as she sank to her knees.

"Why Haku?" She sobbed. "I told you, I begged you, I thought that you might come, for this last time." Chihiro slowed her tears and reached up to the shining purple hairband that had held her hair up for 7 years. She pulled it out and gently laid it on the stone floor. 

Then she heaved herself up and turned to leave. Chihiro hesitated before she reached the home end of the tunnel. She took a deep and breath and-

"Chihiro?"


	2. Home

"Chihiro?"

Chihiro froze when she heard that name. The voice sounded familiar, if a little older. She shakily turned. A light shone from the far end of the tunnel, and a silhouette of a person stood in front of it.

"Chihiro?" They asked again.

"Haku?" Chihiro croaked. She walked forwards until she was sure, and then she broke into a run.

"Haku!" She cried. Chihiro ran sprinted into his arms, and Haku pulled her in close.

"I missed you." He said. 

Chihiro pulled back, and looked at him. "I tried to talk to you." She whispered. "You never answered."

"I'm sorry, Chihiro." Haku sighed. "I could not hear you, for the same reason that I struggled to find my river. Today was the first time I heard you. As soon as I found out that you could not get through, I instantly came here to find out why. It would appear that a spirit needs to be nearby for a human to get through."

Chihiro lowered her gaze. "Soon after I arrived last time, a ship carrying spirits for the bathhouse came past. That must have been what opened the gate."

Haku smiled. "And I'm glad it did. I have been waiting for you, ever since you left."

"I didn't feel like I could belong anywhere else. Haku, do you think Yubaba will take me back?" Chihiro asked.

"You want another contract?" Said Haku, astonished. "You won't ever be able to go home if you do."

"This is my home, Haku." Chihiro sighed. "I can't imagine living anywhere else."

"What about your parents?" He asked.

"They died." Chihiro choked on her words. "Two years after I left the spirit world they went on a wedding anniversary holiday to Tokyo, while I stayed with my mums friend. There was a car crash, and they were both killed."

Haku's eyes widened. "Chihiro, I, I never-" He trailed off, realising that words were nothing to compensate Chihiro's loss. Haku pulled her close again, allowing Chihiro to weep into his shoulder.

"Let's go." She said at last, wiping away her tears.

Haku smiled. He transformed into a dragon, and beckoned for Chihiro to climb on. Chihiro brushed away the last of her tears, before scrambling on to the dragon's back. They sped off, not slowing down until they reached the top window of the bathhouse.

Chihiro slid off onto the soft carpet, while Haku turned back into a human form. Chihiro looked at him properly this time, Haku looked very similar to how he did when she left, just older and taller. She suddenly felt very small standing next to him.

Haku frowned when he turned to face her. "You're disappearing." He said. "Here, I brought some berries."  
Chihiro eagerly took them and swallowed them before she became any more transparent. Before she could speak again, an enraged Yubaba stormed onto the balcony.

"What is the meaning of this, Haku?" She demanded, glaring at Chihiro.

"This is Sen." Haku replied calmly, not even flinching as Yubaba advanced on them.

His answer pulled Yubaba up short. "Sen?" She repeated, peering at Chihiro. "What made you come back then?"

"My parents have died." Chihiro attempted to answer as coolly and calmly as Haku, but she couldn't hide the shake in her shoulders. "I had nowhere else to go."

"So you'll be wanting another contract." Yubaba grumbled in a slightly softer tone. "What makes you think I'll give you one hmm?"

"You promised to give a contract to anyone who asks." Chihiro replied, straightening up.

Yubaba seemed surprised that Chihiro remembered. "Well, I don't want my employees running off, like you did last time." She said, narrowing her eyes. 

"I won't leave again, I have nowhere to go." Chihiro cried.

"Maybe, but how can I trust you this time. Last time you brought a monster into the bathhouse, and he went and wrecked everything."

"That won't happen again." Chihiro promised. "I am 17 now, and I have more knowledge about the spirits than I did then."

Yubaba said nothing, she simply shook her head. Then an idea formed in Chihiro's head. It was a slightly crazy idea, but it might just work.

"Bôh! Bôh! Bôh, mama won't give me another job." she paused, "It's Sen!" She cried.

At the word 'Sen' a great wail rose from a nearby room.

"Mamma!" It screamed. "I want Sen back! I want Sen back!" The screaming was followed by several loud crashes. Yubaba rushed in, sweet talking her little boy, and coaxing him back into his room, getting a giant foot in her face in the process.

Haku glanced down at Chihiro. "That probably wasn't the best idea, unless you're desperate to clean the big tub."

Chihiro shrugged. "It worked."

Yubaba came storming back into the room. "Fine, you can have another contract, but you'd better work hard."

"What about my name?" Chihiro asked. Last time, her name has been taken away, and only Haku had remembered it.

"You can keep Chihiro." Yubaba snapped. "Haku will only tell you your name otherwise."  
Chihiro smiled, and signed the contract in neat letters.

"Clear off." Yubaba grumbled when she was done. Chihiro took Haku's offered hand and they ran back through the ornate corridors until they reached the lift.

"Can we go and find Lin?" Chihiro asked.

Haku smiled. "Well, she is your work partner, so that would be a good idea. She'll probably be in the boiler room with Kamajii."


	3. Many Greetings

Haku led Chihiro to the elevator, but there was no need. Chihiro could remember her way around the bath house like she left yesterday. Haku had a little trouble pushing the door back.

"Some one really needs to sort out the damp in here." He called to the boiler man. "It's causing the door to swell shut, and it can't be good for your lungs, Kamaji."

Kamaji pulled on the two tags in front of him before turning to them. "Eh?"

Haku sighed, but there was still a smile on his face. "Living among the constant loud noises of the boiler room for so long have begun to affect his hearing." Haku explained.

"I know that, Dragon Boy, who do you think has to bring his meals every day?" A familiar voice asked.

"I wasn't speaking to you." Haku retorted.

"Who were you speaking to then?" Lin demanded.

"As your social superior, I have no obligation to answer that." Haku said, sticking his nose in the air, whilst trying to hide a grin. Chihiro smiled. Haku seemed so much happier now that he had his name back.

"Don't even go there." Lin threatened. "You may be mister high and mighty Master Haku, but you don't stand a chance against me when it comes to arguing."

Chihiro laughed. "Wow, you two bicker like an old couple!" She giggled.

Lin frowned when she saw Chihiro. Then, after a couple of seconds, her eyes widened in recognition. "Sen?" She asked. When Chihiro nodded, an impossibly huge smile spread over Lin's face. "What took you so long?" She cried. "Why didn't you come back sooner?"

While Lin was busy with Chihiro, Kamaji approached Haku. "Will she be alright?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Haku frowned.

"She's a human in the spirit world. It could be very dangerous. If she is kept here for too long, she could die."

Haku smiled. "Is that all? I think she'll be fine. She was fine last time, wasn't she?"

Kamaji glanced over to the two girls, still catching up on the seven years they had lost. "The spirit world works in strange ways. Perhaps last time it knew that she intended on returning to her home as soon as possible. This time however, she seemed focused on staying for the rest of her life. If the spirit world rejects her, we will have little time to get her home before she dies and becomes a shadow spirit."

Haku shivered. The shadow spirits were humans that had become trapped in the spirit world. They lived on as dark ghosts, many of them were doomed to ride the train repeatedly for all eternity. Chihiro probably would have seen them on the train to Swamp Bottom. "She has a contract with Yubaba. Even if we could break her out of it, she would refuse to leave. There is nothing left for her in the human world."

Kamaji sighed. "Then we only have two options open to us. Do nothing, and watch Chihiro grow weaker and weaker, until she dies and becomes a shadow spirit, or find a way to turn her into a spirit."

"There may be something of use in one of books." Haku nodded. "I will take Chihiro there without delay."

He approached Chihiro, and muttered a few words to her. Kamaji watched as she waved goodbye to Lin and followed Haku back to the bath house. "Good luck." He whispered to himself, then he cried out in annoyance as six bath tokens fell in front of him.

As Chihiro walked through the bath house, she couldn't help but notice the stares from the other workers. She felt slightly uneasy under their gaze.

"Don't worry." Haku said, as if he had read her mind. "They're just curious." Even so, Chihiro kept a tight hold on Haku's arm.

Finally, they reached Haku's room. In huge stacks all over the floor, there were countless books, presumably of spells and other such magic. Chihiro's eyes widened. "Wow." She whispered.

"What is it?" Haku asked. 

His sudden question startled Chihiro. "I, uh, I, um..." She stammered. "I just expected it to be a little neater, that's all." She blurted out. Only once her statement had left her mouth did she realise that it was probably rather rude of her to say something like that.

To her relief, Haku just laughed. "It usually is." He said. "I made a slight mess looking for a way to open the entrance for you." He waved a hand, and some shelves appeared on the wall. The books then neatly arranged themselves on the shelves.

"So... What are we looking for?" Chihiro asked.

"A spell to make you a spirit." Haku replied.

"Huh?" Chihiro was confused.

"If you stay as a human, the spirit world rejects you, you could die and turn into a shadow spirit." Chihiro didn't ask what a shadow spirit was, she could tell by Haku's tone that being a shadow spirit was not a good thing.

"Right..." She said. "I don't suppose you randomly know which book we're looking for?" Chihiro asked hopefully. Haku shook his head. They took half of the shelves each, and began to look carefully in each one for the right spell.

The sun slowly rose. Down stairs, the workers would be getting into bed. Chihiro seemed to be tiring, but she kept reading. Suddenly, Haku heared a loud thud. He spun round, terrified that Chihiro had already been rejected and killed, but she had just fallen asleep, and dropped the book she was holding.

Haku smiled in relief. He gently picked up the sleeping Chihiro and placed her carefully on his bed, pulling the blankets over her. Turning back to the books, he frowned. They only had a few days left, and at the rate they were going, they might not find the book in time, not if he stopped now.

~

Chihiro woke up as the sun was setting. She looked around her. She was in Haku's room... on his bed? Chihiro sat up in a panic, before realising that Haku must have put her there. Peering out into the gloom, she saw Haku, still reading.

"Were you up all day?" She asked. Haku jumped at her voice.

"Oh, you're awake." He said with a weak smile.

"I can see how tired you are. Get some sleep, I'll take over." Chihiro said, climbing out of the bed.

"But-" Haku protested quietly.

"Now." Chihiro instructed him sternly.


	4. A Solution Is Found

When Haku finally woke up, the sun was rising again. Did I sleep for the whole night? He wondered. Chihiro was looking down at him.

"You're awake." She said happily. "I think I found what we need."

Haku sat up quickly, having to clutch his head until the sudden dizziness stopped. "Chihiro, you should have woken me sooner. When did you find this?"

"A few hours ago." She admitted sheepishly. "But you seemed so tired, and you're really peaceful when you're asleep." Haku smiled. She still acted like the ten-year-old he knew. He took the book from her and read it through carefully.

"The human who wishes to become a spirit, and the person who shares the strongest bond with them- who must be a spirit for the spell to work- must recite the following prayer. If it is successful, the pair will be faced with three challenges. If they pass, the human with almost certainly become a spirit." Haku read aloud.

He turned to Chihiro who, predicting his next question, nodded. They knelt on the floor, bowing down. Then, they read the verse together.

Seishindearu koto o nozomu watashi wa,  
Saikyō no ketsugō o kyōyū shi, I,  
Saidaidearu anata ni bengo,  
Ningen ni rei no chikara o fuyo shimasu.

Watashitachi ga shinakereba naranai 3ttsu no kadai ni chokumen shimasu,  
Soshite totemo tsuyoi kizuna o nobashimasu,  
Wareware wa mata, dōi shimasu,  
Keiyaku jōken ni.

(I who wishes to be a spirit,  
and I, who shares the strongest bond,  
plead to you who are greatest,  
to grant a human the power of a spirit.

To face three challenges we must,  
and stretch our bond so strong,  
we also agree,  
to the terms and conditions.)

After a moments silence, Chihiro sat up. "Did it work?" She asked.

"I don't know." Haku replied. He waved a hand again, and the books that had been scattered all over the floor put themselves back on the shelves.

It's a good job that Chihiro didn't read the whole page carefully. Haku thought as he put the book with the others. At the bottom of the page, was one final note.

In rare cases, there is a chance that the spirit may become human. There is also a chance that one of the pair could be killed during the tests. This could happen, even if the three tests are successfully completed. Haku sighed. Chihiro would rather let herself become a shadow spirit than risk harming her friends.

"The book said that each of the tests will have two parts to it, one for each of us." Haku explained.

Chihiro nodded. "Do you think we can do it?" She asked, suddenly nervous. 

Haku smiled reassuringly and gripped her hand. "I'm sure we can.

~

A/N

Just a short chapter, but I wanted to introduce the challenge, and then write a seperate chapter for each of the tests.


	5. The First Test: The Test of Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the following chapters, each chapter will be divided in two. As Haku explained in the last chapter, the three tests are divided in two. Each of them gets one part, which will be written from their perspective. So for example, if it was from Haku's POV, it would be Haku's part of the test.

~

Haku's POV  
~

Chihiro and I sat in silence, simply enjoying each other's company. However, slowly, a feeling of unease began to creep over me, though I didn't know why. Chihiro must have picked up on this, because she turned to face me.

"Are you alright, Haku?" She asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed. "I have a strange feeling, like something is about to happen." I replied.

Chihiro thought for a second. "Do you think the first test might be starting already?" She asked, almost excitedly.

"Possibly." I said. Right on cue, the door crashed open, sending dust and debris flying everywhere. There was no time to run. I used my magic to hold up the dust in a thick cloud, hiding us from our attacker, but it wouldn't last long.

"Get in the cupboard." I whispered to Chihiro.

"But there's not enough room for both of us." She whispered back.

"Quickly!" I pushed her into the cupboard and closed the door behind her. I would have to fight them off myself. Using my magic, I could have run through the door before the attacker even saw me, but I couldn't leave Chihiro. As the dust cleared, three men came into view.

But they were not ordinary men. All three were so tall, they almost touched the ceiling, and powerful muscles were visible beneath their clothes. They each carried a crudely made, but sharp knife, as long as my arm. If it came to a fight, there was no way I could win, but I could buy Chihiro some time to escape.

"Hand over the human." One of them growled.

"There is no human here." I replied as calmly as I could.

"Liar! We can smell her!" Cried another.

"What do you want with her?" I demanded.

"We want to kill her." The third said. "Humans aren't worthy of their miserable lives!"

"Sen is far more worthy than you could ever imagine!" I cried, my blood boiling, but still being careful not to give away her real name. "She is honest and clever, and full of kindness, a kindness that you would not recognise!"

"Sound's like one little dragon boy is in love!" Jeered the first.

To my dispair, I heard a gasp come from the cupboard behind me. "There she is!" They cried simultaneously.

"Run Chihiro!" I yelled, as the three men lurched forwards. The cupboard was flung open, and a wide-eyed Chihiro dashed out of it.

"Grab her!" One of the men yelled.

"You will not touch her!" I cried, leaping between them and Chihiro. I transformed into a dragon, but in the small room, I had no space to move properly. One of the men suddenly lept onto my tail, pinning it to the floor. I writhed and thrashed, but he wouldn't let go.

Another held down my neck, forcing my head to the floor. I changed back into a human form, hoping to escape from underneath them, but they were too quick. They slashed with their knives at my arms and legs, until I couldn't move them. Using the last of my strength, I was able to lift my head. My eyes came into contact with Chihiro's, who was standing by the door.

Why isn't she running like I told her to? I wondered. The tears in her eyes gave me the answer. She couldn't leave me, in the same way that I couldn't leave her when I had the chance.

"Haku..." She choked out. I tried to force a smile, to tell her that I was alright, but I had no strength. There was a sudden, searing pain in my side, followed by a blinding flash, and then the world went dark.

~  
Chihiro's POV  
~

"Haku..." I choked out. Haku said nothing, he simply stared into my eyes. My mouth opened in a silent scream as one of the enormous men plunged his sword deep into Haku's side. Suddenly there was a blinding flash. When it faded, the men were gone. In the room stood Zeniba, who was inspecting three large lumps of coal. She had come to our rescue, but for Haku, she had come too late.

"Why did he have to die?" I whispered to myself. "Haku was supposed to live. What am I going to do now that we have failed on the very first test, and Haku is dead?"

"Haku isn't dead." Zeniba answered. "But he will be soon if we don't do anything."

"Granny..." I whispered. I had noticed Zeniba before, but it had only just registered in my mind. Then her words came into focus.

"What!" I cried. "Can you heal him?"

Zeniba nodded. "But for injuries this serious, I'll need a special plant, and you need to gather it for me."

"Where can I find it?" I asked immediatly.

"Have you heared of the Hīringu plant." Zeniba questioned.

I shook my head. "I'm not surprised." Zeniba nodded. "Very few have, and it only grows in one place. Luckily for you, it's nearby."

"Where?" I asked, glancing down nervously at Haku, who seemed to be getting worse with each passing second.

"On the roof of the bath house." Zeniba answered.

"Is there a lift or something?"

Zeniba shook her head. "You will have to climb up the walls."

Chihiro froze. Then she swallowed back her fear and nodded. "I've climbed up to the top floor when I was ten. The roof isn't much further."

~

As it turned out, getting to the roof was much easier said than done. I managed to find the ladder I used last time, so getting to the top floor was easy. The ladder went up past the window that I had used before, right up to the top of the roof.

However, it was not as simple as climbing the ladder to the roof. The ladder went around a large over-hang. I felt myself trembling with fear. Sports had never been my strong point. I took a deep breath, and grabbed the first rung on the over-hang. If I used the ladder like monkey bars, I should be able to get up.

I hesitated for a second, before letting my legs slip off the ladder. I was now hanging over a drop that would result in certain death. Summoning all of my courage, I let go with one hand, and quickly reached for the next rung. The sudden movement caused my hand to slip, and I dropped down, hanging on just by my finger tips. Sweat covered my forehead, as I grabbed the next rung, clinging on tightly.

Finally, I reached what seemed like the 100th rung out. Now I just had to pull myself over the over-hang. To my dismay, there was no ladder on the top of the roof. Using all of my strength, I tried to swing my legs up, but I nearly lost my grip in the process.

So I decided to take a slower approach. I slowly raised my legs so that my feet were firmly lodged in the gutters. Then, very slowly and carefully, I let go with my hands, and used my core muscles to pull myself up. Thankfully, the weeds that grew on the roof were lodged fast, and I used them as handholds until I sat on the edge of the roof.

I almost cried in relief when I found what I was looking for. In an obvious patch in the centre, I saw the Hīringu plant. Unlike the other plants on the roof, this one came away easily in my hands. Feeling jubilated, I felt around the edge of the roof for the ladder. However, I couldn't find it. It was like the ladder had simply disappeared.

I looked around for another way down. There was only one way that I could see. On a small pipe a little way out from the roof were a series of pegs that led all the way down to the boiler room. However, to get to this pipe, I would have to jump off the roof.

I shuffled closer to the edge and looked down. I was dizzyingly high up. I stuffed the plant into my top, and before I could think twice, I jumped.

The pipe loomed closer, and as I fell, I reached out for the pegs. But I couldn't reach. A scream escaped my lips as I plumetted downwards, to my death. I braced myself for the sharp painful end, but it never came.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that the door to the boiler room was open, and one of Kamaji's long arms had reached out, just in time to catch me before I hit the ground. I found it almost comical that, despite the fact that he had just saved my life, Kamaji was still feverishly working as more tokens fell down.

I jumped off Kamaji's hand and yelled a word of thanks as I ran past him. I wasted no time in getting back to Haku.

As I entered the room Zeniba looked up. "You got the plant then?" I nodded and handed her the root that I had risked my life to get. Zeniba took it from me with a nod. "Go and get some rest. I will take care of Haku." I was reluctant to leave Haku, but I knew that I needed to rest, and Zeniba would prefere to work alone. The first test was finally over.


	6. The Second Test: The Test of Trust

Chihiro's POV

~

Going down the stairs, I found Lin, who was just finishing her shift. "Lin!" I called out.

I explained everything about the spell to Lin. When I told her about the first test, she burst out laughing.

"You have not changed one bit Sen." She laughed. "Not a bit!"

"What do you mean? Surely I at least look a little older." I complained.

"Not really." Lin said through her laughter.

"Are you saying that I still look like a ten-year-old?" I demanded.

"Pretty much." Lin replied with a giggle.

"I must have changed at least a little." I said, sounding like a ten-year-old.

"Well, you've gained one feature that I'm sure Haku will be very pleased with." Lin said in a strange voice.

"Lin!" I yelled, mortified, but still smiling. Lin had explained to me earlier that spirits don't age unless they want to, so the age gap between us was no much smaller, making it more fun to joke around with Lin. Apparently, however, Haku had chosen to age at the same rate as a human, because of me, Lin had said.

"How could you say such a thing?" I scolded her. "Haku and I are hardly lovers."

Lin burst out laughing again. "If you say so." She giggled. "Everyone else in the bath house can see, even if you and Haku can't."

I was confused at her words, but I was snapped out of my thoughts by a voice. "What was that about me?"

I spun around to see who was talking. "Haku!" I cried. "You're better already?"

Haku nodded, and I threw my arms around him in joy, ignoring Lin's sniggers.

"Follow me." Haku said, taking my hand. As soon as we left the room, I heard Lin burst out into peals of laughter.

"What's the matter with Lin?" Haku asked as we ran through the bath house.

"I have no idea." I replied.

Haku led me out onto the bridge, where we stopped, looking out into the restaurant district.

"This is where we first met." I said with a smile.

"At this time of day too." Haku added. He was right. The sun was setting, and all down the streets, the lanterns were being lit. 

Haku led me on through the restaurant district until we reached an empty pig stye on the edge of a cliff. "This is where your parents were kept." He explained. "Nothing is kept here anymore, because landslide left this building hanging over the edge of a cliff."

"Can it support us?" I asked nervously.

"Just about." Haku replied. That made me feel no better.

I walked to the very end of the building and looked out over the ocean.

"Chihiro!" Haku called. "Don't go so close to the edge, it could pull the building over." Cautiously I walked back over to Haku, but before I reached him, the floor lurched beneath me. I felt sick as the whole floor began to slide. An enormous gap opened up between me and Haku as the wood fell down the cliff into the sea.

"Chihiro!" Haku cried. I could see the terror in his eyes as I slid further away from him. "Jump!" He suddenly yelled. I stared at him like he was crazy. Last time I had jumped from a height like this, I had nearly died.

"I will catch you!" He cried. I realised that if I stayed where I was, I would die, Haku was my only hope. I stood on the very edge of the gap, but just as I bent my knees to jump, the floor boards gave way, and I began to fall.

"Chihiro!" Haku cried out. He threw himself forwards to try to catch me, but only succeeded in toppling over the edge. He grabbed onto my wrist, and began to fly upwards. Then, the rest of the building collasped andd trapped us under it. Somehow, neither of us were hurt. We must have slowed down enough to survive.

Swimming around, I noticed a small window. We were in an air bubble now, but the ir would soon run out.

"This way!" I called to Haku. Then I realised that he wasn't there.

~  
Haku's POV  
~

I was trapped. I could hear Chihiro calling my name, but I couldn't get to her. There was a small bubble of air around my head, but it wouldn't last long.

"I'm here." I called out. 

"Haku!" Chihiro cried in relief. "Are you trapped?" 

"Yes." I replied. "You have to go Chihiro. The tide is coming in. You will drown if you stay here."

"I'm not leaving you!" Chihiro yelled. I was surprised at the determination in her voice.

"If you stay you will drown." I tried to persuade her. If Chihiro drowned trying to save me, I could never forgive myself.

"If I leave, you will drown!" Chihiro fired back. "I'm going to go underwater, to see if I can dislodge the debris." She said.

"Be careful." I pleaded.

I ducked under the water too. I could sense that Chihiro was still underwater. Being a human, she would be running out of breath by now. Then, I heard her gasping as she reached the surface.

"Chihiro?" I called. "It's no use, if you go down again, you'll hurt yourself."

"Would you give up if our places were reversed?" She asked. She had a point.

"I'll help." I said finally. The water was starting to fill the air pocket, it must have been the same on Chihiro's side. I heard Chihiro take a deep breath as she ducked down. We both pulled at the debris until there was finally a hole large enough for me to get through.

"Take my hand!" Chihiro cried, her head above the surface. "There's a window on the far side of the building."

"We'll never make it." I replied. There was hardly any air left.

"Just trust me." Chihiro said softly.

I reached for her hand and Chihiro pulled me through the hole. Together, we swam under the water and through the window. It seemed like an age before we were finally at the surface. Even though I was a river spirit and could hold my breath for longer, my lungs felt like they were burning. Chihiro was trembling with the lack of oxygen, so I carried her back to shore.

Once on dry land, the moon was setting. I used my magic to dry us both off, and then I gently picked up the sleeping Chihiro and carried her to the room she shared with Lin. When I arrived, Lin gave me an odd look, but she took Chihiro from me and put her to bed.

When I reached my own room, I was so exhausted that I fell straight asleep. The second test had been passed, leaving just one more.


	7. The Third Test: The Test of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shut up, I know it's a cliche. In fact, this whole chapter is pretty much one big cliche, but never mind.

Chihiro's POV  
~

I woke up to find myself completely dry, and in my own bed. Next to me was Lin, snoring away. I sighed and lay back on my bed. I smiled; Haku must have brought me down here. I really loved him. Wait, what!? I suddenly realised what I had just thought. Where did that come from? I wondered. Haku was my closest friend. Did I really love him in that way?

Yes. My heart answered. My eyes widened. How would I know? I had never been in love before. But it did feel like I might be. 

Lin groaned as she woke up. "Hey Sen, what's up?" She asked.

"Not a lot." I replied.

"Tell me." Lin said threateningly.

"What does it feel like to be in love with someone?" I asked suddenly. Lin would tease me about it forever, but I wanted to know.

"Why, you finally realised that you're in love with Dragon Boy?" Lin asked mischeviously.

"I wouldn't know." I replied. "You keep going on about it so much, that's why I'm asking."

Lin laughed. "Well, I've never been in love myself, but I've heard it's something like this:" She began. "Whenever that person touches you, or speaks to you, your heart begins to beat faster. Also, in dangerous situations you would do anything to save them, no matter what the cost may be. You long to see them each day, and worry if you don't. That's what I've heard anyway." She stared at me. "What do you think? Any of this sound familiar? Think you might be in love?"

I lowered my head. All of this seemed to apply to me. "I think I might be." I admitted. Lin let out an excited squeal, waking up all of the others in the room.

"What's the fuss about, Lin?" One of them asked.

"She's admitted it!" Lin cried happily. "Geez, she's such a dope, I thought she'd never realise!"

"What did she realise?" Another asked.

"She's in L-O-V-E!"

At this all of the girls squealed. The chatter and the rumours continued all day.

~  
sunrise  
Haku's POV  
~

As I entered the room, everyone was asleep, including Chihiro. She seemed younger and more peaceful when she was asleep. I hated to wake her up, so I brushed a few strands out of her hair and waited.

~  
Chihiro's POV  
~

When I woke up, the sun was shining, and everyone was still asleep. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Haku lying next to me.

"Haku..." I whispered, being careful not to wake anyone else up. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Sorry, I must have fallen asleep whislt waiting for you." He apologised

I couldn't help but laugh a little. From where he had fallen at an odd angle, one side of his hair had been crumpled up. I reached up to smooth it out, but Haku caught my hand.

"I want to show you something." He said.

"Is it even remotely dangerous?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"Not at all." Haku laughed.

"Fine." I said with a smile. "But let me sort your hair out first." Haku let go of my hand and I quickly smoothed down his sea-green hair. "Let's go." I said with a smile.

Haku took my hand and we sprinted up the stairs to the top floor, where Haku's room was. He took me out onto the balcony before stepping up onto the fence. He then reached down and picked me up, as if I were as light as a feather.

I looked down at the deadly drop and shook my head. "I think I've had just about enough of heights to last me a life-time." I said.

Haku grinned. "I think you'll enjoy this."

With that, we started to rise up off the balcony, and over the ocean.  "It's just like when we were flying back from Zeniba's cottage!" I cried.

"When you remembered my name." Haku added with a warm smile. "Watch." He pointed with his free hand out over the horizon. As he did so, the sun began to sink over the edge of the sea. We watched as it fell down, causing the ocean to glitter with a golden light.

"Are you glad that you came with me?" Haku asked.

"Very." I replied. Haku smiled at me, and we turned to head back to the bath house. However as we did so, I saw something below us. It looked like an enormous snake or eel rising out of the ocean. As it came closer, I saw that it was covered with a writhing mass of large black worms.

"Haku!" I screamed. he looked down, and his eyes widened. He flew straight up as fast as he could, but the eel thing was fast catching up.

"What is it?" I cried.

"It seems like one of the giant sea snakes has somehow become a demon!" Haku yelled back. "Don't let it touch you! It will leave behind a curse that will eat you from th inside an cause an excruciating death!"

No matter how fast Haku flew, the snake demon rose faster. I screamed as it grabbed my shoe. The bath house was now a tiny speck beneath us. There was a burning pain as one of the worms jumped onto my leg.

"No, no!" I cried. "I don't want to die!" Haku pulled me up, but the worms kept coming. They crawled up my legs, each one feeling like a drop of acid.

They were slowly pulling us down now, despite Haku's desperate efforts to flee. The entire of my legs were covered now. If what Haku had said was true, I wouldn't survive this. They crawled over mny arms, edging closer to Haku's bare hands. I was going to die that was certain, but Haku didn't have to die too.

"Haku." I whispered. Haku looked at me, and there were tears filling his eyes. "Haku, let go." I told him gently. Haku shook his head violently.

"I won't let you die!" He cried.

"I'm going to die anyway." I said as calmly as I could, fighting back the tears that filled my eyes.

"Then let me come with you!" Haku begged. The worms had reached my shoulders. Just a couple more seconds... 

"I can't." I sobbed. "I'm sorry." Before Haku could reply, I wrenched my hands free of his and the the demon drag me down to the ocean.

~  
Haku's POV  
~

I heard a scream as Chihiro plumetted downwards in the deadly grip of the demon, then I realised that it was my own. I shifted into a dragon and flew downwards, only stopping when I reached the ocean. There was no way Chihiro could have survived. There was no sign of the demon, but when Chihiro's shoe floated past me, I realised that she was down there somewhere.

I dove into the ocean, searching for any sign of Chihiro. There she was. She drifted in the current like a rag doll. I changed back to my human form, and gently gathered her in my arms. I carried Chihiro all the way to Kamaji. When I walked into the boiler room, he saw Chihiro lying limp in my arms and instantly stopped working, ignoring the ten tokens that fell down.

He took Chihiro from me, and laid her on a blanket on the floor. After a couple of seconds he looked up to me with a grave expression.

"I'm sorry." He said carefully.

I fell to my knees. My fears had been confirmed. My beloved Chihiro was dead.

~

As I sat by Chihiro's side, I heard someone storm down the stairs.

"Here comes trouble." Kamaji muttered.

"Kamaji!" A voice screamed, a voice that undoubtedly belonged to Yubaba. She appeared in the boiler room just seconds later. "What is the meaning of this? Do you want to be a lump of coal?" She yelled. Then she spotted me and Chihiro. "Why are you slacking Sen? Wake up and get back to work!"

"She's dead." I answered cooly, my eyes glittering with a dark light.

"Eh!?" My answer pulled Yubaba up short. "Let me see." She pushed me out of the way. After a couple of minutes, she sat back, and laughed. It baffled me as to why she was laughing. "Dead, but not gone!" She cried. "Her soul is still clinging on to her body, I'm amazed you couldn't sense it, seeing as you're in love with her."

"What?" I whispered. "Is there a way to bring her back?" I asked desperately.

"Get Sen and follow me." Yubaba said, not unkindly. Then she reverted back to her usual tone. "Get back to work, Kamaji!"

I gently picked Chihiro up, and followed Yubaba. I wished she didn't bring me through the middle of the bath house, past every customer and worker who stared in shock and curiosity as we walked past.

Finally, we reached my room. "Put her on the bed." Yubaba instructed. I laid Chihiro down gently, pulling the blanket over her. Yubaba reached up, and pulled a large book out of thin air. She opened it to a page and summerised what it said.

"Basically, only you can bring Chihiro back." Yubaba said. "How much are you willing to give up for Chihiro?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

I knew the answer straight away. "I would give anything, even my own life."

"Absolutely anything?" Yubaba questioned. I nodded.

"Good." She said. "There is a spell here that can only be used once. It is the only thing that can bring a human back from the dead. If a spirit who is in love with the dead human recites this spell, while the human's soul is still present, the human will be brought back. However, it comes at great cost to the spirit performing the spell. Are you still willing to do this?"

I nodded. I would do anything to save Chihiro. Yubaba placed the book beside me. I glanced at the page.

Using this spell will drain much of the spirit's energy annd magic. If it is not an incredibly powerful spirit, it is possible that the spirit will become human, or even be killed by the spell.

I took a deep breath and read on.

The spell will not work unless the spirit is in love with the human.

That caused me to pause. If I needed to be in love with Chihiro, would it work? I sighed of course it would. I realised not long after Chihiro left that I was in love with her. I had told no one, but everyone seemed to know anyway. It pained me to wake up every day that Chihiro wasn't there, and I was overjoyed with her return.

"I do love her." I said aloud. Enough to give up the powers of a spirit for her? Yes.

I took a deep breath and began to recite.

Watashi wa anata ni tanomimasu  
Ā supirittsu subarashīdesu  
Kono ningen o kaesu tame ni, watashi wa daisuki  
Kosuto to suru koto ga dekiru mono wa nandemo.

Watashi wa watashi no tamashī o ataerudarou  
Watashi wa watashinojinsei o akiramemasu  
Watashi wa watashi no tamashī o ataerudarou  
Dakara watashiniha watashi no ai o motarashimasu.

Watashi wa jiyū ni teikyō shite imasu  
Watashi ga motte iru mono subete  
To watashi wa dōi shimasu  
Keiyaku jōken ni.

As soon as the last words left my mouth, I felt different. My limbs felt heavier, I felt sort unbalanced. Is this what it feels like to be human? I wondered. My thoughts were interupted my a sigh. A sigh from Chihiro!

With a groan, she slowly rolled over, and opened her eyes. 

"Chihiro!" I cried in joy.

"Haku? What happened?" She mumbled.

"You need sleep, Chihiro." I said softly. "I will tell you when you wake up."

"Don't leave." Chihiro begged.

"I won't." I promised, and I meant it. I would never leave Chihiro again.


	8. The Five Great Spirits

"You what?!"

"I became human. For you."

~

Haku thought back to his conversation with Chihiro. He hadn't been expecting Chihiro to throw her arms around around him, or thank him at all. However, he had not expected Chihiro to push him away and run off in tears.

She probably blames herself. Haku sighed. He hadn't however, told her that he loved her.

~

Chihiro had been avoiding Haku all week. The workers had grown tired of seeing the two depressed humans, moping around, avoiding the one thing they could seek comfort from.

"Chihiro!" Chihiro turned slowly to see Lin running towards her. "Chihiro, Yubaba wants to see you in her office right away."

"Huh?" Chihiro frowned. "I thought Yubaba had gone away on buisness."

Lin stopped. "Ah, she um... she got back early."

Chihiro sighed. "Do I have to?"

"She'll probably turn you into a pig if you don't." Lin joked with a grin. This was enough persuasion for Chihiro.

~

"Master Haku!" The Foreman called from his stand as Haku walked past.

"What is it?" He mumbled.

"Yubaba wants to see you in her office."

"Yubaba's back already?" Haku sighed. "Then I guess I'd better go."

Once he had gone, Lin approached the Foreman. "Do you think it'll work?" She asked.

With that letter, how could it not?" The Foreman grinned.

~

When Haku walked into the lift, he heard a quiet gasp behind him. He turned to see Chihiro pressed against the wall.

"Chihiro, I-" his mouth started. Chihiro quickly turned her head away, making it clear she didn't want to talk. I did it because I love you. His mind finished.

After what seemed like an eternity, they arrived at the top floor. When they knocked, Yubaba didn't answer, so Haku simply pushed open the door. Chihiro reluctantly followed.

As soon as they were inside, the door slammed shut, and Haku's sharp hearing caught the soft click of the lock, followed by the unmistakable laughs of Lin and the Foreman running away.

"They've locked the door." He said, but Chihiro was already walking down the corridor to Yubaba's office.

Catching up, Haku realised that Yubaba was not there. However, on her desk was a letter adressed to him and Chihiro. Chihiro reached the letter first.

"Too dark." She mumbled, taking it out onto the balcony, where the moon shone brightly. When she opened the letter, a golden light surrounded her and Haku, lifting them gently off the floor. After a few seconds, it was gone. Chihiro felt different, but she couldn't say how or why. Haku took the letter from her.

"It's from the Five Great Spirits!" He gasped.

"Who are they?" Chihiro asked.

"They are the five guardians of the spirit world and the human world." Haku explained. "The first is the great forest spirit, who protects all living things. He takes the form of a large deer with a human face. He is the god of all forest, plant and animal spirits.

"Then there is the great sky spirit. He has no solid form, but he reigns over a great kindom in the sky, known as Laputa. He is the god of all bird and wind spirits.

"Next there is the great fire spirit, once a lowly fire demon named Calcifer, who was bound to a human wizard called Howl. When he was set free, he became one of the great spirits, a god to all fire and volcano spirits.

"Then there is the great ocean spirit, god to all water spirits, such as myself. She has many daughters, including one called Ponyo, who is now grown up, and married to a human boy called Sosuke.

"Finally, there is the great life spirit. Little is known about this spirit, other than the fact that they are the most powerful out of the five." Haku explained.

"I see." Now that her curiousity was satisfied, Chihiro receded back behind the wall she had built between herself and Haku.

Haku sensed this, so he went straight into explaining the letter. "We're spirits now."

That got Chihiro's attention. "What?" She whispered.

Haku smiled, finally glad to deliver some good news. "The Five Great Spirits saw everything we did for each other. They realised that it was not fair to seperate us from everyone else with the human|spirit barrier, before turning us into shadow spirits, so they made us spirits."

"Did you get your river back?" Chihiro asked.

Haku nodded. "The letter says that you became a river spirit too."

"Which river am I the spirit of?" Chihiro asked excitedly.

Haku decided to explain from the beginning. "There is only one small part of my river left." He began. "A small river that runs out of the city and deep into the forest. At it's source is a small lake. Thanks to the dense forest and secluded area, no human has ever been there.

"However, around 100 years ago, there was an earthquake, not very major, but enough to knock many branches and young trees into my lake. I nearly choked on the debris, but I was saved.

"An even smaller river ran down as a beautiful waterfall into my lake. The water had come from deep in the mountains, and flowed with only the purest, cleanest water. It washed away all of the debris and unblocked my lake. The river was called the river Sen."

Chihiro gasped. "That's the name..."

"That Yubaba gave you." Haku finished. "Unknowingly, she named you as my saviour."

They sat in silence for a while, watching the moon sink down before the sun rise. Finally, Chihiro spoke. "Haku, why did you give up being a spirit for me?" She asked. "You are a powerful river spirit, and I am just a measly human. Or at least, I was at the time." She added.

Haku smiled softly. "I couldn't just sit there and watch you become a shadow spirit. I had to try something."

"But why?" Chihiro said again, feeling that Haku was avoiding the question.

Haku took Chihiro's hand. When she was ten, she felt competely comfortable when Haku held her hand, but now it sent her pulse racing.

Haku hesitated. Because I love you. He wanted to reply, but he couldn't. Instead he said: "Because I worry about you."

Chihiro's heart sank. She hadn't been expecting a full on confession of love, but the par of her that knew Haku only saw her as a friend had been right. She forced a smile. "I worry about you too. You have been my closest friend since I was just 10 years old."

Her words stung Haku. Best Friend? Was that all Chihiro viewed him as?

Haku didn't know how long they sat there for, but he was suddenly aware of a weight on his shoulder. He looked down to see Chihiro fast asleep. He smiled at how beautiful she looked as her hair glowed with a soft golden light in the rising sun. It was cold on the balcony, so Haku wrapped his arms around Chihiro as he lay down to sleep himself.

~  
Half way through the night's shift  
~

Haku approached Lin to reveal the good news about the letter.

"Lin!" He called, placing a hand on her shoulder. As he did so, Lin spun round, slapping him hard across his cheek.

"Ow!" He complained. "I only came to tell you about a letter."

"I know about the letter!" Lin cried. "Who do you think was asked to deliver it to you? What that was for it what you said to Chihiro."

"I didn't say anything to Chihiro." Haku replied, confused at Lin's outburst.

"Precisely!" Lin cried louder. "Why didn't you just tell her that you love her and be done with it?"

Haku stared at Lin for a second, then his eyes fell to the floor. "Is it that obvious?"

"Of course it is!" Lin yelled at him.

"I can't tell her, she doesn't love me." Haku sighed. "To Chihiro, I am a friend, nothing more. She said so herself."

With a loud crack, Lin's hand flew out and struck his other cheek. Both sides of his face now glowed bright red. "Just how dense can you be?" Lin screamed. Everyone in the bath house was staring now. Lin either didn't notice, or didn't care.

"Of course she loves you!" She shouted. "Why do you think she started crying when she told me about it?" Haku stared at her in shock. "Now go tell her!" Lin demanded.

Haku ran off, his cheeks throbbing. Sprinting around a corner, he collided with someone, causing them both to fall over. Haku his his arm on the corner of a wall, and it started to bleed.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Are you alright?" Then he realised who it was. "Chihiro!" He helped her up before realising that she was staring at him.

"Chihiro?" He asked.

"What happened to your face?!" She cried. Before Haku could reply, she picked up a bucket of cold water, a cloth and some bandages, before leading Haku out of the hot bath house.

She dipped the towel in the cold water and gently held it to one of Haku's red cheeks. The throbbing pain disappeared under her soft touch. She removed the towel and looked closely. "Still red." She muttered. "Hold this to it, I need to bandage your arm.

Chihiro tore off a length of bandage and began to carefully wrap it around Haku's arm. Once it was done, she checked his cheeks again. "It's still slightly red." She sighed. Before she could put the towel back on, Haku lightly gripped her wrist.

"It's fine, Chihiro." He said with a smile. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Are you sure?" Chihiro frowned. Haku nodded. "In that case, I'd better get back to work. Lin will be looking for me." She got up, but then she realised that Haku was still holding her wrist.

"About what I said to you on the balcony," Haku began. "I lied. I don't just worry about you." He took a deep breath. However, before he could continue, Lin's loud voice interupted him. "Chihiro, there you are!"

She came over, and Haku dropped Chihiro's wrist. "Work's finished now, you head back to the room, I'll grab something to eat."

"Kay!" Chihiro said happily. She turned to Haku. "Be careful alright." Once she was gone, Lin's smile turned into an angry frown. She stormed over to Haku and slapped him again.

"Ow!" Haku cried. "What was that for?"

"You can't tell her here!" Lin snapped. "You have to wait until the time and place is right." Lin suddenly began to grin mischeviously. "Say, it's the Valentines Day Festival tomorrow isn't it? We get the whole night off work." Before Haku could reply, she left.


	9. The Valentines Festival

"So, what's happening at the Valentines festival?" Chihiro asked Lin as they ate their food.

"Well, everyone wakes up early to get ready. Then we get the whole night plus the next one off work!" Lin beamed.

"What sorts of things do we do?" Chihiro asked.

Lin grinned through a mouthful of dumpling. "There's a free bufet to start, followed by hours of music and dancing." Lin took another bite, then her eyes lit up. "Oh, and at midnight, there's the last dance."

"The last dance?"

"Uh-huh. It'swhere the men ask the woman they like to dance with them, and if she likes him back, she will accept. Of course many women will try to persuade the attracive guys like Haku to ask them to dance.The last move is a kiss."

"What?!" Chihiro cried quietly, being careful not to wake the other workers.

"It's true." Lin nodded. "That's why you should only dance with the guy you like. Anyone without a partner, such as myseslf, will watch with their friends."

Chihiro laughed. "I'll be watching with you then. Even if I like Haku, he only thinks of me as a friend. He said so himself."

"Of course he's in love with you!" Lin yelled.

"Hey, keep it down would you?" A sleepy worker groaned.

"Sorry." Lin whispered. Then she turned back to Chihiro. "Geez, you're such a dope. Anyway, get some sleep, we have an early start tomorrow."

~

Chihiro was woken early by an over excited Lin. "Chihiro, you have a visitor!" She cried happily.

Chihiro slowly sat up, before she saw the figure at the end of her bed. "Granny?" She asked. She broke into a grin when the figure nodded.

"The sun is already low in the sky. We must hurry to get you ready, unless you want to miss the start of the celebrations." Zeniba said with a smile.

"Get ready?" Chihiro frowned.

Lin nodded enthusiastically. "Zeniba is going to get you ready for the Valentines festival. You're going to be the belle of the ball!"

Chihiro stared at Lin as she was led by Zeniba to an empty room.

"Now then," Zeniba smiled, "No-Face and I made this for you. Boh helped us to spin the thread." She held up a beautiful yukata of forest green, embroidered with tiny trees and lakes, with dragons, always flying in pairs. One was white and blue, while the other was white and brown.

"Are they supposed to be me and Haku?" Chihiro asked, softly stroking one of the pairs.

"What makes you think that?" Zeniba asked with a knowing smile. Chihiro blushed. Zeniba then waved a hand, and a blue sash fastened itself in a neat bow around Chihiro's middle. Zeniba then walk behind Chihiro and, using a little magic, began to style her hair. She tied it up into a bun, allowing a small amout of hair to fall down, framing Chihiro's face with soft curls. Zeniba then stepped back to admire her handiwork.

"It's almost night." She said. "Hurry up and get back to your friends." With that, Zeniba disappeared.

Chihiro walked back to her room. As soon as she walked through the door, everyone gasped.

"You look great!" Lin cried, grinning.

"So beautiful!"

"I'm so jealous!"

"Lucky thing!" The other girls crowded around Chihiro to admire her clothes and hair.

Suddenly, the door was flung open, and a figure was thrown in, before the door slammed shut again. It was Haku. He winced as the male workers could be heard, running away in fits of laughter.

He seemed embarrassed about something. "I have been pressured by the other workers into escorting Chihiro to the celebrations." He said reluctantly.

Chihiro blushed, as Lin squealed in delight and practically threw Chihiro at Haku. Haku stared open-mouthed at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Well?" Lin demanded.

Haku snapped out of his trance. "I- I-"

"Yes, yes, we know. Just take the girl and go already! The rest of us need time to prepare." Lin said. Haku held out his hand, and Chihiro took it carefully. As they left the room, Chihiro caught Lin wink at another worker. Just what is she planning? Chihiro wondered.

~

When they reached the bridge, Chihiro gasped. Everything had been redecorated for the occasion, and everyone was crowding into the restaurants that lined the streets.

"Come on, I know where the best one is." Haku said. Chihiro clung tightly onto his arm as they wove through the crowds.

Finally, they were there. Haku was instantly greeted by a young and excitable toad. "Master Haku! Master Haku! Oh, and I see you've brought Miss Sen with you! Is she your date?" He winked.

Chihiro quickly let go of Haku's arm, and they simultaneously blushed and shook their heads in denial. The toad laughed. "Take a seat! Take a seat! Food is on the house!"

After a delicious meal, Chihiro and Haku got up to thank the toad. As soon as he saw them, the toad came rushing over. 

"Miss Sen! Miss Sen! I have someone who would like to meet you!" He called. "This is the spirit of the Tama Hills Forest. He would like to be your partner for the evening."

Chihiro stared at the tall spirit. He was handsome, but she didn't want to be his partner. The spirit took her hand. "Come Sen. The dancing is about to start." He dragged her off into the crowd, leaving Haku staring after them.

As soon as both Haku and Chihiro were out of sight, Lin approached the young toad. "Is everything going to plan?" She asked.

The toad nodded. "How exactly is this plan supposed to work again?" 

Lin grinned mischeviously. "Haku, like all dragons, is very protective. He will be looking for his Chihiro all night. Chihiro however, is currently stuck with a spirit that she doesn't want to be with. Who do you think she'll go running to first?"

"Haku." The toad answered with a smile. 

"Precisely." Lin nodded. "If everything works, we should be able to get them to meet at the start of the last dance. They'll be swept along by everyone else, and will surely end up dancing together."

~

Haku looked for Chihiro all night, ignoring the crowd of women who kept asking him to dance. Midnight was almost upon them. As soon as the clock struck twelve, the last dance would begin. If he was still in the centre of the courtyard, he would be expected to dance with whoever he was with. But he couldn't leave Chihiro to have to dance with the other spirit.

~

Chihiro was getting desperate. People were beginning to find partners for the last dance, and she was still stuck with the forest spirit.

"Sen?" He cleared his throat. "Would I be right in assuming that you will dance with me in this dance?"

Chihiro started to panic. "Um, um, I have to go!" She cried, and sprinted off. She didn't see Lin approach the forest spirit with a grin. All she could think about was finding a way out of there. Haku can help! She thought suddenly. She tried to search, but the crowds heading into the centre of the courtyard kept sweeping her along.

Then, as if by some (not at all planned by Lin!) miracle, she quite literally bumped into the very person she was looking for.

"Haku!" She cried.

"Oh, Chihiro, it's you." Haku sighed in relief.

"That guy from earlier wants me to dance with him!" Chihiro explained, close to tears. 

"These women won't stop following me." Haku groaned, not noticing that the women were leaving, their work done. Then, an idea struck. "Will you dance with me?" He asked. At Chihiro's stunned expression, he added: "We can fake the kiss. These people won't leave us alone otherwise."

Chihiro nodded. Lin grinned triumphantly as Haku lead Chihiro to the ring of dancers. Silence fell over the courtyard as the clock struck twelve. Then, as the last toll faded away, the musicians began a slow tune. Chihiro had never danced like this before, but she felt like she had known the routine her whole life.

As the last notes floated off into the night air, each male, including Haku pulled their partner close and lowered their heads for the kiss. However, when Haku's lips were mere centimetres from Chihiro's, he stopped, and allowed his hair to fall forwards, hiding their faces.

If either of us were to move slightly forwards... Chihiro tried to control her blush at their close proximity.

After a minute that seemed like an hour, a huge applause erupted from the crowd. Haku moved back, grinning. Chihiro found herself smiling too.

"What now?" She asked, having to raise her voice over the crowd.

"The couples who just danced together are expected to stay together until the celebrations end tomorrow night. Is that alright with you?" Chihiro nodded, and Haku took her hand gently. "Let's go. I know of where to go for the best view of the fireworks. No one else goes there." Chihiro allowed Haku to lead her through the crowds, back towards the bath house and through the gardens. They climbed up some rocks, and Chihiro realised that they were at the top of the waterfall at the side of the bath house.

She sat on a large rock and removed her shoes, dipping her feet in the rushing water.

"The fireworks will start soon." Haku said, as he sat next to her.

Suddenly, Chihiro threw her arms around Haku and held him tightly. "Thanks Haku." She whispered.

"What for?" Haku laughed.

"Everything." Chihiro replied, nuzzling her face into his shoulder. Haku smiled softly, and put his arms around Chihiro.

"Chihiro, when I told you that I saved you because I worried about you, I lied." Haku admitted. "I don't just worry about you." He pulled Chihiro even closer. "I love you."

Chihiro's eyes flew wide open, and she suddenly pulled back. "Haku..." She whispered, a small tear appearing in the corner of her eye.

Haku hung his head. "I'm sorry, Chihiro." He sighed. "I should have kept my feelings to myself."

He opened his mouth to say more, but Chihiro interupted him. "You idiot, Haku." She whispered. "You may be wise, powerful and magical, but I didn't realise you could be this blind." She took Haku's hand in hers. "I love you more than anything."

The fireworks began, high in the sky above them, but neither noticed. After a while of silence, Haku smiled. He put his hands on Chihiro's arms. "If I had known, I would have done this sooner." He slowly leaned forwards, closing the gap between them. Chihiro's eyes closed as she allowed a feeling of warmth to spread through her, eminating from Haku's kiss. 

"Do you forgive me for my rash decision?" Haku asked when they broke apart. Chihiro nodded. "I am glad to hear it." Haku said with a smile, and he kissed her again. 

"We missed the fireworks." Chihiro said, almost sadly.

"Don't worry." Haku took her hand, and pulled her forwards... over the edge of the waterfall! Chihiro gasped when she hit the water, but instead of water choking her, a mouthful of clean, pure air filled her lungs. 

"Haku?" She tried to say, but it simply came out as a stream of bubbles.

You have to talk to me in your head. Haku's voice said in her head. Just picture me in your head and think what you want to say.

Like this? Chihiro replied. Haku nodded as he swam in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her in close. Watch this.

Suddenly, the water in certain patches began to shimmer and change colour, before swirling around them, like a dance of colour. Everywhere Chihiro looked, the colours danced.

Does this make up for missing the fireworks? Haku asked.

Not yet. Chihiro laughed. She turned around to face him. The colours in the water reflected in his eyes. She pulled herself closer and quickly kissed his cheek. Now it does. Haku smiled and kissed her for a third time. Then he placed a gentle kiss on her brow, and they swam for the surface.


	10. A Wedding of Two Spirits

Today is the day. Chihiro thought when she woke up that morning. A smile spread across her face. Today is the day she had waited so long for. Today was the day that she would wed Haku.

"Chihiro!" Lin cried, as she burst into the room. "It's finally today!" She screamed, then burst into tears.

"Woah, Lin!" Chihiro laughed. "What's the matter? This isn't like you at all!"

Lin clutched Chihiro's arm. "All this time, I've still thought of you as that ten-year-old dope who appeared out of nowhere, and I always thought of myself as some kind of older sister. Now my little sis is getting married, and I'll never see her again!"

Chihiro laughed again. "Oh Lin, of course we'll still see each other! I may be getting married, but I'll only be living upstairs, and we'll still be work partners and close friends. Or is it that you have a secret crush on Haku?" She teased.

"What, Dragon Boy?!" Lin cried. Chihiro giggled. This was the Lin she knew. "I can't stand that arrogant, spoiled little boy! He acts all high and mighty, but he never works nearly as hard as me!"

"That's my husband-to-be you're talking about." Chihiro said, raising her eyebrows with a smile.

"Sorry." Lin grinned. "Anyway, are you sure that's what you want to wear? There's still time to change it." She offered.

Chihiro shook her head. "I don't want to change it. Both Chihiro and Haku had chosen to wear their normal work clothes. They were the clothes they had worn every day as they grew closer, and eventually fell in love.

An hour later, Lin walked with Chihiro down the stairs. Lin, like everyone else was wearing her normal work clothes. Chihiro had chosen Lin to be the chief bridesmaid. Zeniba was giving Chihiro away, as Chihiro had no parents, and Zeniba was the closest thing she had to a relative.

Zeniba wiped a small tear from her eye as Chihiro appeared. "Oh my." She said. "I think we are all getting a bit emotional today." The wedding was taking place on the bridge. The ceremony began at sunset, and the celebrations continued until sunrise.

Haku waited on the bridge beside his best man, Kamaji. Haku waited patiently as the sun went down. Once the final rays sank below the horizon, the excited murmers of the crowd fell silent. His heart lept to his throat as Chihiro slowly stepped out onto the bridge. She held her breath walking across it, just like she did the very first time.

~

"I now announce you, spirit and wife. You may kiss the bride." A tremendous roar of approval rose from the crowd, but neither Chihiro or Haku noticed. Haku smiled, as he slowly leaned down to kiss his wife. Even Yubaba couldn't help but shed a tear of joy that the two were finally together; that they could finally have their happily ever after.

Then the celebrations began. Chihiro and Haku moved to the centre of the bridge for the first dance, while all of the guests, which was everyone at the bath house sat on the railings watching them. A small band began a tune, with Lin singing the words. If they had been in a different situation, Chihiro would have noticed that her friend was a surprisingly good singer.

Yondeiru Mune no Dokoka Okude   
Itsumo Kokoro Odoru Yume wo Mitai   
Kanashimi wa Kazoekirenai kedo   
Sono Mukou de Kitto Anata ni Aeru   
Kurikaesu Ayamachi no Sonotabi Hito wa   
Tada Aoi Sora no Aosa wo Shiru   
Hateshinaku Michi wa Tsuzuite Mieru keredo   
Kono Ryoute wa Hikari wo Dakeru   
Sayonara no Toki no Shizukana Mune   
Zero ni Naru Karada ga Mimi wo Sumaseru   
Ikiteiru Fushigi Sinde Iku Fusigi   
Hana mo Kaze mo Machi mo Minna Onaji   
Yondeiru Mune no Dokoka Oku de   
Itsumo Nando demo Yume wo Egakou   
Kanashimi no Kazu wo Iitsukusu yori   
Onaji Kuchibiru de Sotto Utaou   
Tojiteiku Omoide no Sono Naka ni Itsumo   
Wasure takunai Sasayaki wo Kiku   
Konagona ni Kudakareta Kagami no Ue nimo   
Atarashii Keshiki ga Utsusareru   
Hajimari no Asa Shizuka na Mado   
Zero ni Naru Karada Mitasarete Yuke   
Umi no Kanata niwa Mou Sagasanai   
Kagayaku Mono wa Itsumo Koko ni   
Watashi no Naka ni Mitsukerareta Kara

The song ended, and everyone joined in for the next song. Haku and Chihiro danced all night, before retiring to Haku's room as the sun rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Lin sings is Always With Me, just in case you wanted to know.


	11. One Year Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter, I know. I wanted to add this in somewhere, because the idea just kind of popped into my head - as ideas often do - but I didn't just want to stick it on the end of the last chapter, or the beginning of the next one, so I wrote an entirely seperate chapter.

"Chihiro." Chihiro turned around to see her husband standing behind her.

"Oh, Haku, I was just about to get some food and head back." She said.

Haku smiled. "I have some food already. Hurry up, I want to give you your wedding aniversary present." He grabbed Chihiro's arm, and gently pulled her up the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Chihiro laughed. They may be married now, but being spirits, they didn't age, and both of them still acted like a new couple in their late teens. Chihiro loved it that way. She could play around with Haku and Lin forever, without age creeping up on any of them.

When they got back to the room that they shared, there was something new waiting for Chihiro.

"A piano?" She questioned.

Haku nodded. "I didn't know that you played." Chihiro said.

"It was a surprise." Haku grinned. "This is your aniversary present. I wrote this myself."

"You can write music too?" Chihiro gasped in wonder.

Haku seemed a little embarrassed as he sat down. Then he took a deep breath and began to play. The song was short, but it went straight to Chihiro's heart. She tried to wipe them her tears away before Haku saw, but she was too slow.

"Did you enjoy it?" Haku asked nervously. Chihiro nodded and threw her arms around him.

"It was beautiful." She whispered. Pulling herself away, she took a deep breath and smiled. "Now I have to give my present to you."

Haku listsened closely as Chihiro explained. "I saw Granny the other day." She began. "I told her about the frequent headaches that kept happening. She cast a quick spell to find out what was going on." Chihiro took a deep breath. "Haku, I am carrying our child."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Haku plays is Waltz of Chihiro.


	12. Our Journey's End

The baby was due any day now, and everyone was preparing a huge celebration. Yubaba being Yubaba had already prepared a contract for the child to sign when it was older. Haku was currently away on buisness. As much as he hated to be away from Chihiro, Yubaba insisted that he went, and so did Chihiro.

"You need some time away." Chihiro had insisted gently. "I'll make sure to send a messenger if the baby starts to arrive. So here he was, searching for a desert spirit who had run away from the baths without paying.

He stopped for a while to rest. As he did so, a small figure appeared on the horizon. Too small to be human, it looked like some kind of rodent. As it quickly drew closer, Haku saw that it was a weasel. When it reached Haku, the weasel began to transform into Lin.

"Lin?" Haku said, confused. Then his eyes widened. "Is the baby on the way?"

Lin nodded, but she didn't seem happy. "Haku..." She said slowly, unable to meet his gaze. "There's a problem. Zeniba is trying everything she can, but it doesn't look good."

Haku froze, taking in the news. He had to get to Chihiro, now. "Get on." He muttered.

"What?" Lin stared at him.

"Transform into a weasel and get on my shoulder." He explained. Lin did as she was told. When the weasel Lin was holding on tightly, Haku began his spell. It allowed him to move faster than he had before.

He moved at this speed, only stopping when he reached the bridge. He was out of breath, and his energy had obviously been drained. 

"Take me to her." He whispered. Lin nodded and Haku followed her through the bath house. Finally, they reached the room where Chihiro lay.

Haku burst in, and Zeniba looked up with a grave expression.

"You've tried everything?" He asked desperately. Zeniba nodded. "Will she be alright?" Haku begged. Zeniba said nothing, but she lowered her gaze. "Tell me!" Haku yelled.

Zeniba sighed. "Only time will tell." She nodded to Lin, and they both left the room, leaving Haku alone with Chihiro.

~

Zeniba sighed as she shut the door behind them. 

"Will Chihiro be alright?" Lin asked, biting her lip nervously.

"I don't know." Zeniba admitted. "I am also worried for Haku. If the worst should come to pass (I plead to the gods that it doesn't) Haku too will be in danger."

"How so?" Lin asked quietly.

Zeniba took a deep breath and explained. "When a dragon chooses a mate, they are bonded for life. The bond between two dragons is much stronger than the bonds between most others. If a normal spirit loses the one they love, they will fall into a deep, often unrepairable sadness. They can however, survive, and after a while, move on with their life.

"Dragons however, are different. Should a dragon lose his mate, he will fall into shadow, and never be able to stop greiving for their loved one. Everyday, it will feel like their heart is being ripped apart, for the rest of their eternal life. It would be entirely possible that if Chihiro should pass away, Haku will too."

~

"Chihiro..." Haku whispered. "Chihiro, it's me." 

Chihiro slowly turned to look at him. "Haku." She took a deep, shuddering breath. "Goodbye."

"NO!" Haku cried. "You can't say goodbye, you aren't going anywhere!"

Chihiro gave a weak smile. "I love you." Then she gasped in pain. Her breathing quickly became irregular, and her pulse, which Haku could feel in her wrist that he gripped tightly, was racing.

"Zeniba!" Haku called, panicking. Zeniba hurried in and knealt by Chihiro. The baby was coming.

Chihiro gripped Haku's hand tightly. It crushed his fingers, but Haku didn't care. It was crushing his heart to see her like this.

"It hurts." Chihiro sobbed. 

"You're going to get through this." Haku promised, holding back his own tears. Chihiro started to scream in agony, and the sound tore Haku's soul apart. Then everything went quiet. Zeniba sat back, holding a tiny baby wrapped in towels.

"Chihiro?" Haku whispered. He gently took the baby from Zeniba. She was beautiful, for a baby. "Look Chihiro." He whispered, forcing a smile. "It's our daughter."

Chihiro opened her eyes slowly. That one simple movement demanded a huge amount of her draining energy. She whispered something ineligable.

"What was that?" Haku asked.

"Yakusoku." Chihiro whispered. Then her eyes drooped closed again, and her hand went limp.

"Chihiro?" Haku whispered. "Chihiro, wake up, please!" She didn't reply.

"I'm sorry." Zeniba said, tears of her own spilling out. Even Lin was openly crying.

"No." Haku whispered. He gently handed the child back to Zeniba. "Chihiro, wake up!" He cried. There was no movement, no breath. "CHIHIRO!" He screamed. His head fell forwards. "Don't leave me." He whispered to his wife's body. "Don't go where I can't follow." He begged quietly.

~

Lin walked up to the room where Chihiro lay, with the baby in her arms. She had come up to bring food for Haku every day since Chihiro died 2 days ago. Not that he had touched any of it. Lin placed the bowl on the floor, carefully holding the baby in the other hand. She softy called out through the door.

"Haku, Haku, I have your food. Please try to eat something, for your child's sake." Lin sighed. She knew he wouldn't eat any, but she had to try. Lin gently pushed open the door, to see Haku slumped on his side, next to his wife. He wasn't moving.

"Haku?" Lin whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. She sat back with tears in her eyes.

Before his child had ever even seen him, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi had passed away, by his wife's side, on a bright summer's day.

~

The funeral was not a grand affair, which is what Chihiro and Haku would have wanted. The only attendees were Yubaba and Boh, Zeniba and No-Face, Kamaji and Lin, who was holding the infant child, who had been named Yakusoku, as Chihiro had requested. The funeral was short, and once the bodies of their dear friends had been placed in the earth, everyone but Lin slowly drifted away to grieve alone.

Lin placed the baby on the ground. "I brought your daughter." She said to the earth. "We called her Yakusoku, just like you wanted, Chihiro." Tears sprung to her eyes, as the baby began to cry. "Oh dear." She said. "You're making me cry now."

~  
10 years later  
~

A woman and a young child of 10 years knelt together by a small tree, that stood alone next to a large red bath house, where both of them worked.

"Auntie Lin?" The child said.

"Yes, Yaku?" Lin replied.

"What happened to mummy and daddy?" 

The woman took a deep breath and began. "Well, it started about 20 years ago, when a young human girl th same age as you wandered into this world..."

~

The End.


End file.
